The present invention relates generally to switches for use in controlling timepiece functions and, more particularly, to a joystick-type switch useful for controlling timepiece functions. This type of switch has particular utility with regard to game watches, that is, watches or other timepieces which, in addition to performing traditional time-keeping functions, also contain game functions. Examples of such timepieces are pending applications Ser. Nos. 330,858 and 330,861, filed Dec. 15, 1981, by the instant inventor, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,779 and 4,231,090.
The above-referenced pending applications relate to digital electronic watches utilizing liquid crystal displays which are well-known in the art. The game disclosed in these pending applications, unlike the games disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Letters Patents, utilizes a two-layer LCD display, one for the timekeeping functions and the other for the game and is complex and microcomputer based. The instant joystick switch is likewise configured to be used with a microprocessor-controlled relatively complex game. The joystick switch of the present invention is designed to be used to control various game functions on timepieces which incorporate a game therein.
Prior to the instant invention, no such switch means were available to easily and quickly control, for example, the displacement of a game element on the face of an electronic timepiece. That is, no such switch means were known to easily control the game elements to be displaced up, down, left or right on the face of a timepiece. In a game in which a maze is presented and a game piece must be "steered" through the maze from one end to the other, such a joystick control is extremely desirable. Furthermore, in a more complex microcomputer-controlled game, such a joystick switch is needed in order to control the movement of the game element across the face of the timepiece or "game board".
In the conventional type of combination timepieces and games, which are primarily game watches, momentary contact or single-throw switches are utilized to control those time-keeping functions and operations. However, such conventional switches are impractical for use in a game watch or other game timepiece in which the object of the game requires the displacement of the game element across the game face and, particularly, where the game element need be displaced in a random manner while the game is in play. It would be very difficult indeed to utilize four separate conventional-type switches, one each to control up, down, left and right movements. Were such conventional switches used, the game user would not be able to play the game for several reasons.
Firstly, the game user's concentration on the play of the game would be broken every time the user wanted to respond to the play of the game by causing the game element to be displaced, since the user would have to remember which one of the four switches would cause the game element to be displaced in the desired direction. This break in concentration and the resulting time lapse would render the playing of such a game, particularly on a watch face, practically impossible, and of no entertainment value.
Secondly, the use of four separate switches to control game element displacement is undesirable because it does not lend itself to developing the eye-hand coordination necessary to play the game. Rather, the use of four switches would inhibit the development of such an attribute, which would again remove all entertainment value from such a game.
Thirdly, it would be physically difficult to play such a game by using separate switches to control displacement of the game element, especially where the game is configured on a timepiece or watch, since four digits and both of the user's hands would be required to actuate the switches. This would necessitate holding the game timepiece in both of the user's hands and attempting to then actuate the proper switches while at the same time concentrating on the play of the game. This would indeed be a most difficult, if not impossible, task and would again destroy any entertainment or educational value of the game timepiece.